Sherly!
by I Love The Doctor
Summary: He was immediately attached to the little ball of life he found in the alley way. Young Sherlock Holmes was about to become a daddy.
1. Baby in the alley way

Sherlock was walking to his small flat in Cardiff, umbrella up as the rain came down. He had just finished walking around the store and buying nothing, again.

He had one gloved hand holding tightly onto the umbrella handle and the other one shoved into his pocket, grasping his phone so he could check if it buzzed or anything.

He could feel small splashes of water on his legs as he walked. Then something made him freeze. A loud crying down the alley way to his left. Sherlock, his young curious self decided to check it out. The crying intensified. He couldn't see anything.

Then his foot knocked into something and the crying stopped for a moment before it continued. He looked to what he had kicked. A small blanket covered baby carrier. He leaned down and lifted the blanket up.

In the carrier was a small baby. It was wrapped up inside a pink blanket and a note was taped to it.

_Jessica_ it read _Jessica Broker_

"Who in the bloody hell left you here." Sherlock spoke. She only gave out a few sounds as she reached out to touch his scarf. He backed up a bit and she looked up at him with her big green eyes. She couldn't have been more than 10 months of age.

She screamed in joy, then giggling. She made a noise and Sherlock could make out she was trying to say Daddy.

"Daddy." She opened and closed her tiny little hands a few times "Daddy." She repeated. Sherlock didn't know what to do. He quietly looked around

"Jessica Holmes… yeah sounds good." He said lightly before he picked up the carrier, covering the baby one more with the blanket and began to walk to his flat once more. The baby had fallen asleep by the ti me he arrived and set the carrier on the table. He lifted the blanket and there she was, laying asleep with her tiny thumb in her mouth.

She had long silky hair that curled as it came to a stop. She was dressed in a bright green dress what seemed a bit too long. He quietly removed the note and looked at it. All that was written on it was her name.

"Jessica." Sherlock spoke slowly "Jessica Broker. Who would just leave you alone in an alley way?" He thought aloud. There was a gurgling from behind. He looked to see that Jessica was now awake and reaching out to him. He slowly set the note down and took off his scarf and coat, walking over to the little girl.

"Daddy." She giggled "Daddy." She opened and closed her hands a few times. He wasn't sure what to do. Then it hit him.

She wanted to be picked up. He slowly got his arms under her and lifter her up so she leaned against his chest and she was being held up by his arm.

"Hello Jessica." He spoke.

"Daddy!" She squealed and giggled.

"Hm. No. Sherlock." He said, moving hair out of her face with his other hand

"Sherly!" She giggled. He couldn't help but give a slight smile

**"Close enough."**


	2. First steps

"Sherly!" A small, but loud voice came from the kitchen of Sherlock's small flat. His eyes opened slowly as a smile curled on his lips. He sat up, running a hand through his messy head of curls. And rubbed his tired bluish greenish eyes. He then stood up, throwing on a random shirt and a pair of black trousers. He then walked out of his bed room into the sitting room.

In the corner was a small bed that had messy sheets and a pillow thrown next to it. He went into the kitchen and saw no one. He leaned on the counter, making sure to be quiet.

He then crept around the side of the counter, seeing the mess of curly black hair turned towards him, siting with its chubby legs on the floor. Then came the squeal as he scooped it up and began to tickle it

"Sherly!" The little girl giggled as he stopped. She flung herself around him and he smiled. This was Jessica Holmes, his adopted little over a year old daughter.

"Hello Jessica." He chuckled as she let go

"I'm hungry Sherly." She pouted. She sounded like she had a lisp.

"'Course." He said. He walked over to the couch and set her down. He then quickly walked back into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door. Inside was a few carrots, a couple apples, an arm, a bag of salad, a frozen toe, a container of yoghurt, and a bag of grapes. Better mash up some apples. He never bothered to buy premashed food. He did it himself. He got a bowl from one of the higher shelves and a masher.

He took an apple and a knife he began to chop up one apple, cursing once when the knife was stuck because he had accidentally stabbed into the core. Jessica was playing with her toes. She was in a pair of little girl's pajamas that were decorated with blue and pink flowers.

Sherlock finished cutting up the apple and got a… whatever it was called he just called it a masher, and began to mash the apples up. Then there was a tug at his trouser leg. He looked down and there was Jessica. She was standing up on her two meaty legs and looking up at him her big eyes wondering what he was doing

"Oh my god." He said. She looked at him confused

"Sherly I'm hungry." She said. He dropped the masher into the bowl and excitedly raised her up off the ground. She giggled

"You're walking!" He exclaimed

"Yeah! You did it all the time. It looked like fun!" She giggled

"This is brilliant!" He smiled and laughed. He hugged her close and she hugged back

"I love you. Sherly." She said.

"I love you two Jessica."


	3. Bed Time

"Sherly!" Jessica exclaimed as she hopped into her father's lap. He was at his computer working on a case.

"Whoa careful Jess." He said. "I'm a bit bu…" before he could finish she showed him a crude drawing of a couple of stick figures. One had on a coat and a crudely drawn light blue scarf, and curly hair. The other was smaller in a pink dress, witch Jessica was currently wearing, and it had long curly hair.

"It's you and me." She giggled. "You da one with the scarf, I da one in da dress." She giggled. He took the picture and smiled. He set it on the desk and signed his name in blue pen under his stick figure. With her chubby hands she messily wrote her name (Spelling it Jesicah) and smiled.

"Can I help with da case Sherly?" She asked, looking at the computer

"No Jess. It's too dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt." He frowned a bit

"What is it about?" She asked

"It's about Mrs. Hudson's husband sweetie." He replied as she leaned back so her head was against his chest. She yawned. It was around 20:51 now.

"We should be getting you to bed dear it's nearly 21." Sherlock said as Jessica stretched

"Can I have a cup of milk first Sherly?" She yawned, then looking up at him with puppy dog eyes. He gave a small smile

"Yeah. Of course." He said. He lifted her up and placed her on the ground. His now 2 year old daughter was smart for her age. She quickly skipped over to the kitchen and waited. Sherlock entered the kitchen and opened up the refrigerator. For once he actually had milk. He pulled it out and grabbed a small cup from a high shelf. He poured the mink as Jessica hummed twinkle, twinkle little star.

"Here you go." He smiled as he bent down and handed the little girl her pink cup. She downed it in an instant and giggled as she showed him her new milk mustache.

"Thank you Sherly." She giggled before kissing his cheek. He rolled his eyes smiling and whipped the milk off his cheek, then off her lip.

"Night Sherly!" She giggled. Hugging him before running to bed

"Good night. Jessica." He smiled


	4. Bath Time

Jessica giggled as she made her way behind the couch and sat down

"God Jessica." She heard Sherlock say as footsteps enter the room. Her giggled died down and she peeked her eyes out to see him head into the kitchen.

"Where are you Jess?" He said. Jessica was refusing to take her bath and was running around, getting a bit dirty behind the couch. She learned that her father actually hid nothing behind the couch for experiments… anymore.

She said and did nothing for a while. She heard footsteps and froze, not moving. She peeked out the side of the sofa. She couldn't see Sherlock. Then two hands grasped her and she was pulled up and into the air. She began to struggle and whine

"No! No! No bath!" She yelled. Her lisp had disappeared after she had turned three years old

"Jessica you haven't taken one in 2 days!" He struggled to hold her down "Stop moving or I'll toss you in the tub in your clothing." He said. She just continued to kick around. He managed to get her into the bathroom but as he was about to toss her in the full tub she screamed

"No!" She flailed her arms around "Fine put me down I'll take a shower!" She cried. He set her down and she made him cover his eyes and she took off her clothes, then got into the bubble water. He opened his eyes and only her neck and head reached above the water line.

He took the water in his hands and dumped it over her head. She squealed and scrunched up her tiny nose.

"Dat was cold Sherly." She said

"I know."

* * *

**Sorry if these are all a bit short. They will get longer by chapter 19... Each chapter she's a year older, unless I say otherwise. Right now she is three. Next chapter she'll be four :)**


	5. Shut up Anderson

Sherlock carried Jessica easily into the station. He got looks from a few officers. This was very unusual of him.

He never brought Jessica. Jessica just had a huge smile on her face as she held tightly onto her father. She was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of cute blue jeans with her flowery shoes.

Anderson and Sally were first to stand up

"So it's true. He really does have a daughter." Anderson looked at Sally

"Or he kidnapped a little girl to prove it." Sally said. Anderson shrugged. Lestrade walked out of his office (Anderson is around Sherlock's age in this, Sally is a year younger. and Lestrade is still here. Just a bit younger.)

"Oh did not expect to see Jessica." Lestrade said.

"She told me what she wanted for her birthday so I'm giving it to her. She wants to watch me work." Sherlock smiled

"Oh it's her birthday?" Lestrade asked. Sherlock smiled and nodded. "How old are you?" Lestrade asked Jessica

"I'm four." She held out four fingers.

"Well happy birthday Jessica. It's lovely to have you here." Lestrade said, making Jessica smile.

"I taught her something new." Sherlock said, setting her down. Jessica walked over and Lestrade picked her up.

"Lestrade a child shouldn't be here during a ca-" Jessica cut off Anderson.

"Shut up Anderson." She said. Lestrade and Sally broke out laughing as Anderson stared blankly at the smiling four-year old. Lestrade set her down and Jessica stuck her tongue out at Anderson before running and hugging her dad's leg.

"Nice one Sherlock." Lestrade laughed. Sherlock smiled down at his daughter.

"Never seen freak smile so much." Sally whispered to Anderson when her laugher died down. Anderson rolled his eyes.

"So? What case today Lestrade?" Sherlock asked.

"Kidnapping and assault." Lestrade said. Sherlock nodded. Lestrade led Sherlock into his office where Sherlock sat down, Jessica climbing into his lap.

"Freak looks so happy." Sally said

"To happy." Anderson said


	6. The bear

"I don't want to go Sherly." Jessica clung to her father's leg tightly. They stood outside Jessica's elementary school where she would start her first day of kindergarten.

"Jessica I know you don't want to. You have to." He said, rubbing the back of her head. Her grip of his leg was strong.

"I'm scared Sherly." She said. He got her off his leg and bent down so he was about her height.

"I'll tell you what. You be a strong girl and go through this and I'll get you a little present." He said, as she whipped the tears out of her eyes. "Okay?" He asked softly

"Okay Sherly." She said quietly. She gave him one last hug and he kissed the top of her head before she walked into the school

After school...

Jessica walked out of the school fallowed by many other little kids and older kids. She looked around to see many parents waiting for the young ones and car's parked outside waiting for the older kids.

No spot of Sherlock.

"Where are you Sherly?" Jessica whimpered. She began to walk to find him, turning her head every which way. She finally spotted Sherlock who smiled at her. "Sherly!" She giggled. She ran over quickly and hugged him tightly. He hugged back. She felt something hit her back softly along with his hand. She let go and Sherlock held out the item. It was a small brown stuffed bear that had a ribbon around its neck.

She giggled and took it, hugging it, then Sherlock

"Thank you Sherly." She smiled. He smiled back and kissed the top of her head.

"Not a problem."

* * *

**If you want to see what the bear looks like, look at the story cover photo. That's the bear. That is my bear, freckles. Don't say I'm to old to have a stuffed animal. There is no point in growing up if you can't be childish sometimes :)**


	7. Magicalist of them all

"Sherly?" A voice asked from behind Sherlock. He turned around to see Jessica staring up at him with a smile.

"Yes Jess?" He asked. She giggled, not showing her teeth. She held out her small closed fist and he held out his open hand. She dropped the small item into his hand. It was in a small plastic bag and she giggled.

It was her tooth. Her front left tooth.(From the top)

"I lost my tooth." She gave her smile and there was a bit of blood on the teeth surrounding it. He smiled and picked her up.

"Do you know what you do with this?" She asked.

"No. What daddy?" She asked with a smile He placed the bag in her hand.

"You put it under your pillow and the tooth fairy comes." He poked her tummy and she giggled "And she takes it to her factory, and leaved a quarter behind to say thank you." He said

"Thanks for what?" She asked

"Her job is to use the teeth to make the wands got fairies. She makes the teeth magical." He said. She gasped

"I help make magic for fairies!" She giggled. "Okay daddy. My tooth will be the magicalist magic want of them all!" She threw her arms around him and giggled. He hugged back. How he had come up with this, he had no idea. But it worked.

That night she was sleeping softly, her head off her pillow and a note on the pillow. It read 'Make mine the most magicalist of them all!'. Sherlock smiled and slipped the tooth out, putting a quarter in it's place. he then picked up the note and snuck back to his room, sticking it into his dresser's highest drawer. He slipped back into bed.

The next morning he was woken up by a little body jumping on his bed. When he woke up Jessica's face was close to him. He rolled his eyes and smiled

"Sherly look the tooth fairy gave me a quarter!" She exclaimed holding it out.

"Wow. That's amazing sweetie."


	8. Santa's not real?

Seven year old Jessica Holmes sat on the couch next to her uncle Mycroft, who she had pleaded to have over (Literally had to kick and scream). Today of all days was Christmas. She was doodling something in her notebook as Sherlock made the tea.

"Look!" She exclaimed as she showed her uncle her drawing. It was of a fairy riding on the back of a unicorn. "It's a fairy and a unicorn." She giggled

"Jessica go get cleaned up sweetie. Tea's just about ready." Sherlock said from the kitchen

"Okay Sherly!" She giggled. She left her notebook in her seat and rushed to the restroom, closing and locking the door behind her.

"Sherly?" Mycroft raised his eyebrow. Sherlock was puting the tea on a tray.

"Yes is that a problem Mycroft?" Sherlock glanced at his brother.

"I thought you didn't like that name. Everyone used to call you that and you hated it." Mycroft's hand rested in his umbrella and they heard water running in the bathroom.

"She's my daughter and it was the way she said my name when I first found her." Sherlock said, setting the tea-tray on the table in front of Mycroft.

"Why let her believe in these things. It's ridiculous." Mycroft said, picking up the notebook to look at the cruel drawing.

"Because I want her to have a better childhood than I did." Sherlock answered as he sat down. Mycroft rolled his eyes. "Because she's not a Holmes by blood. I want her to be better than me." He looked at the closed-door that led to the bathroom.

"Is that why she sleeps in the main room?" He asked, looking at the bed in the corner of the room. The bed was neatly made with Mr. Sherly, her teddy bear, sitting on top of the pillow, head slumped to the left.

"That is where she wanted to sleep." Sherlock said, sipping his tea. The water turned off and the door opened. She walked out, skipping over to her seat, picking up her notebook and sitting down again. She leaned over, nearly falling off the sofa to grab her cup. She frowned when she couldn't reach and jumped off her seat again. -She was short for her age.- She grabbed the cup and looked at Sherlock.

"Can you hold this for me?" She asked. He nodded and took the cup before she sat back into her seat. He handed her the cup and she took a sip. "Thank you Sherly." She said.

"No problem Jess." He said. Mycroft took a sip of tea, then setting it back down on the table. Jessica put her Cup down on the short table next to the Sofa and began to draw. "What are you drawing love?" Sherlock asked. She looked up.

"Santa." She said. She showed the messy drawing to Sherlock and giggled. She then put the notebook in her lap and looked at Mycroft. "Do you believe in santa?" Sherlock sat back and waited for his brother's answer. Her knew what he would say and was ready for Jessica's reaction.

"No. I do not. Santa Clause is not real." Mycroft said. The red crayon dropped from Jessica's hand and Mycroft looked at her. Her eyes began to water before it began.

She let out an ear piercing shreak and Mycroft used both hands to cover his ears and Sherlock did as well. When she stopped, she was hugging her knees and crying.

"I think you should leave now Mycroft." Sherlock said.

"Gladly." Mycroft quickly stood "Goodbye." He left the flat quickly. Jessica lifted her head.

"He's gone?" She asked. He nodded and she smiled. "Now we don't need to invite him to anything else. When should Grandma and Grandpa be here?" sHe asked as she wiped her eyes. "I want to tell them." She said.

"About a half an hour." He said, with a smile. "Great acting sweetie." He said. She jumped from her seat.

"I was my pleasure." She bowed lightly. She chuckled and walked over, climbing into Sherlock's lap.

"Okay, maybe getting a bit big for this." He said. She giggled.

"That is your opinion." She said. "I say otherwise."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I've been working on other Sherlock and Doctor who Stories. Hope you enjoyed it and I will post another soon hopefuly!**


	9. Freak!

**For those of you who ask when John will be coming in. When Jessica is around 14 or 15 :)**

* * *

"Jessica can you answer for me what is Pi?" Jessica's third grade teacher asked. Today of all days, was Pi day.

"Three point one four." Jessica said. "Or March fourteenth, which is today." She pushed her curls behind her ear but they just fell back in front of her eyes.

"Very good Jessica." Her teacher nodded. Jessica never understood Pi day. She just wanted pie. It was really all she wanted to think about, but other things ran though her head. Her father was working on a new case about a woman who was found in an alley way with burn marks all over her breasts and her face. So she would have to probably be picked up by Lestrade or whoever they sent so they could take her either to Sherlock, or to the station, or home.

Soon the lunch bell rang and all the children rushed out of the class room, Jessica being one of the last ones. After eating, she sat on a small stage nearest to the class room so she could be one of the first ones back inside after they played around for a bit. People found it funny to put things on her seat or in her backpack so she did this everyday. Jessica didn't have any friends so it was never a problem to just sit there and read, or write, or just sit there trying to deduce people like her father did.

But today was going to be a problem. One of the cruelest girls in the school walked up. Her name was Hannah Moriarty and she just loved to pick on Katrina because of how 'weird' she was and how 'weird' her father was.

"Hey weird butt." She said walking up to the short black-haired girl. Jessica looked up from her gaze at a couple of people playing with jump ropes.

"What do you want Hannah?" She asked, the tone in her voice bored and tired. Hannah smirked.

"I heard your daddy's on another investigation... Wait no 'Sherly' is on another investigation." She said. Jessica frowned.

"I'm the only one who calls him Sherly." She said defensively. She brushed he hair back behind her ear.

"Whatever. You're a freak and so's your dad." Hannah said. Jessica stood angrily.

"Sherly is not a freak!" She said, ignoring the fact Hannah called her a freak as well.

"Yes he is and so are you. Freak, freak, freak." Hannah's chanting was soon cut off.

Meanwhile...

"Sherlock!" Lestrade called, gaining the consulting detectives attention. Sherlock looked at Lestrade annoyed. They were at the crime scene and he was trying to deduce the area.

"What?" He asked. Lestrade held the mobile out.

"Your phone. It's her school." He said. Sherlock dropped the things in his hands and quickly took the phone.

20 minutes later...

Sherlock's cab pulled up next to the school and Sherlock hopped out, paying the cabbie and turning to the school. He walked up to the main office.

"I'm here to see the principal about my daughter, Jessica Holmes." He said. The front woman, a short and chubby blond-haired woman looked up.

"Mr. Holmes, the office is over there." She spoke slowly as she pointed to a door that was half-opened. "Good luck with your daughter." She mumbled. Sherlock ignored the comment and pushed the door open. Inside a woman, tall and thin sat at a desk, her red bangs swept behind her war and the rest of her hair up in a bun. She wore a tight suit with a short skirt and glasses that were so thick that they could be glass cookies. She looked up, her red colored lips in a frown, her green eyes twitched a bit.

"You must be Mr. Holmes." She said, her voice loud and stern. The office was small, about four or five chairs, not including the one she sat in, and a plant in the corner. On top of the desk was a computer screen and below it was the PC unit. Her hands were typing on the computer and her eyes were on a couple of papers on the desk. Across from the desk was the door, and on each side was a grey file cabinet.

"Yes." He said. A head of black hair could be seen sitting in one of the two chairs in front of the desk, small and quiet. He sat in the chair next to this one and saw his daughter, hugging her knees, her hair hiding her face.

"Mr. Holmes your daughter has harmed one of our other students." The principal -Mrs. Hazard as her name tag read- said as she leaned forward. Sherlock looked from his daughter to Mrs. Hazard.

"She what?" He asked, running this though his mind. Jessica tried to never harm anyone or anything. Hell if she saw a snail she would yell at everyone not to step on it. What had made her so mad?

"She head butted one of her class mates, Hannah Nickle, giving the girl a bloody nose. Hannah said that Jessica just ran up and did i-" Jessica's head lifted and Sherlock saw her tear-stained cheeks.

"I did not!" She sobbed. "Hannah made fun of me, she wouldn't stop!" She sniffed in and then barrier her face in her knees once more, sobbing. Sherlock looked at his daughter, then at Mrs. Hazard.

"Mrs. Hazard, I know Jessica," He said. She looked at him, fire in her eyes. "She would never do something to harm anyone unless they provokes her. To heck if there's a snail on the sidewalk she yell to random people to not to step on it!" Sherlock made a big gesture with his hands. He looked at Jessica who still sobbed quietly. Mrs. Hazard seamed to calm down a bit.

"Mr. Holmes, your daughter still physically harmed one of her peers. I have to do something. For the next to weeks you daughter will have detention, and will have to help the custodians during her lunch period. You young lady should be glat that I am not suspending you." Mrs. Hazard directed her last comment to Jessica.

Soon Sherlock took Jessica outside. She had stopped crying and dried off her face, her natural Holmes emotionless face now on. After hailing a cab, Sherlock had Jessica get in first, then sat next to her. He told the Cabbie the address and they were off. For about half the trip they were both quiet. Then Jessica spoke up.

"She called you a freak." She said. Sherlock looked over to her.

"What?" He asked. Jessica looked at Sherlock, her face emotionless but her eyes full of sadness.

"Hannah called you a freak. She called both of us freaks." She said. She looked at her feet. "I just got so mad..." She trailed off, afraid her voice was going to crack. "I'm sorry I know how important the cases are to you, and I had to pull you aw-." He pulled Jessica into an unexpected hug, but she immediately hugged back.

"I love you Sherly." She said softly.

"I love you two Jessica."

* * *

**I thought since I haven't updated in a while you would like one that was over 1,200 words and I hope you love it!**


End file.
